


Unintended Recipient

by tokkias



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Lingerie, No Sex, Recieving Consent, exchanging nudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokkias/pseuds/tokkias
Summary: Whoever those photos were meant for, Kaito was almost certain they weren't meant for him.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Unintended Recipient

**Author's Note:**

> i wasn't gonna post this bc it was a super self-indulgent fic i wrote for myself in like 4 days but i'm sure at least one person out there will like it so here u go.  
> edit: there was literally a typo in the very first sentence and no one pointed it out to me, come on guys :((

The underwire of the bra dug into Maki’s skin, making this far more uncomfortable than it already was. She wasn’t sure if it was a fitting issue or if that was just the nature of lingerie, it wasn’t really her area of expertise when she much preferred to stick to something comfortable over something risque. 

If it were up to her she wouldn’t have the undergarments in her possession at all, but Kaede had insisted that she needed to treat herself to some cute lingerie, something about making her feel sexy and confident in her own body. Of course, Maki rejected the idea off the bat, she didn’t _need_ to feel sexy and confident, she didn’t have a partner to please, and she wasn’t exactly sexually active, but Kaede was nothing if not persistent, and it was just much easier to give in and get it over with to keep her friend quiet.

Maki had decided to go in and purchase the garments herself to avoid having to spend the entire day being dragged around to various stores by Kaede, but quickly came to regret her decision when she found herself needing a second opinion. She had managed to narrow it down to two sets, but she had since locked herself in the changing room in an attempt to make a decision between the two. 

Having already stripped down, now Maki stood in front of the mirror adorning her first set; a black lace bralette with a matching pair of high waisted panties. She didn’t have the most shapely figure, with smaller boobs and butt than her few female friends, but these garments hugged her body in a way that, for the first time in her life, made her feel really, genuinely sexy. For a moment, she considered just purchasing that set then and there, until she noticed the second one, sitting in a pile of red lace on the floor next to her clothes.

Quickly, she rummaged through her bag for her phone and opened up the camera. She hesitated for a moment before calming herself. It wasn’t like she was sending intentionally sexy photos to some guy for a quick hookup, this was just for Kaede; a friend asking another trusted friend for an honest opinion. With her anxieties out of the way, she snapped a few photos in the mirror, a couple from the front, and a few more showing off the back, being careful not to pose too provocatively, in case someone else found the photos whilst snooping through her phone.

Once she had the photos, she stripped back down before pulling on the second set. This one was much more risque than the first. The deep red lace details on the sheer fabric of the cups barely covered her nipples and the panties hardly left much to the imagination, being held in place only by the thin straps on either side. The illusion was partially ruined by her own pair worn underneath, lest she find herself contracting something in the Victoria Secret fitting room, but she couldn’t help but admire how great she looked in them. 

She took even more photos of this set than the last, having to scroll through a significant amount to find the perfect photos, where she wasn’t also going to flash her friend in the photos. It didn’t take much scrolling to reach _K_ in her contacts, tapping on Kaede’s name and typing up her message whilst she waited for the images to send.

_Attachment: 4 images  
_ _Since you’re the one making me do this could you at least give me your opinion?  
_ _Black or red?_

Her phone shut off with a click and she tossed it back in her bag, before shedding the lingerie and pulling her clothes back on while she waited for a reply.

By the time she was fully dressed again, her phone had yet to ping, signalling a reply from Kaede. Usually she was pretty quick when it came to replying to her texts, and generally kept all her friends up to date on when she wouldn’t be able to respond, so it seemed rather unusual to Maki that she hadn’t gotten back to her yet, especially when she had been so enthusiastic about her doing this in the first place. Unlocking her phone again, she went to check their messages again, only to see the read receipt under her messages for a few minutes ago. While usually she didn’t care about not receiving timely replies, if any reply at all, this time, the little text underneath the blue bubble made her blood boil, just a little bit. Kaede had been so insistent that she go out of her way to do this, and now that she wanted her opinion, she had the audacity to ignore her?

As she went to type out a passive aggressive message to her, there came a knock on her fitting room door, followed by the voice of one of the store assistants.

“Is everything okay in there?” she called.

“Yeah, just getting changed,” she lied, hoping that she could buy herself a few more moments, to chew out Kaede, but instead she just ended up tossing her phone back into her bag and leaving the dressing room with a huff. 

For a moment she considered leaving the lingerie in the store without buying either as some sort of petty payback at Kaede for ignoring her pleas, but thinking back to just how good it felt to wear them, she couldn’t resist the temptation of wanting to feel that way again. 

With both sets bagged and paid for, Maki made her way back out to her car to head back to the comforts of her own apartment.

* * *

The buzz of his phone served as an indication to Kaito that it was time to stop studying. He hadn’t been able to focus on any of his work in some time, so he supposed he deserved to take a break, rather than burning himself out. He flipped his textbook shut and flopped down on his bed when his phone went off twice more. Reaching over to his bedside table where it had been charging, he unplugged it and checked the messages that he had missed.

The homescreen showed that he had received four pictures from Maki, accompanied by two messages that did little to give him context on what they were. He furrowed his brows for a moment, trying to figure out what she could have sent him that warranted those messages.

Upon opening the message, he nearly dropped his phone when he saw the content. Four images of his best friend, scantily clad in lacy lingerie, perfectly showing off her ass and tits. He didn’t know how to respond to it, all he could do was stare as the blood rushed to his crotch. 

She looked absolutely stunning in all of the pictures, and the longer he looked, the more he just wanted to bend her over, rip those panties off, and bury his hard, throbbing cock right in her tight little-

He shook his head, as if to try to remove all of those thoughts from it. This was Maki he was thinking about, his best friend, his sidekick. It wasn’t fair to be having those thoughts about her, even if he had these pictures of her right in front of him.

Once his critical thinking skills kicked back in, he came to realise that these photos were probably not meant for him. The message that came with it implied that whoever the intended recipient was, they had asked her to send these photos to them, which of course he obviously hadn’t done. 

For a moment, he felt a little bit of jealousy run through him. Who was this mystery recipient that Maki was sending risque photos to? Did she have a boyfriend that she hadn’t told him about? She was never very open about her personal life with him, even if he was the person she was closest to, but he had hoped that if she made a change in her relationship status that he would tell him. 

His mind was racing with a million thoughts a minute, but he managed to calm down long enough to type out a coherent response to her.

_I hope this wasn’t meant for me_

No- he held down the backspace button and started from scratch. Of course, even just a little bit, he did hope that they were for him, but he also didn’t want to risk embarrassing her in the much more likely case that they were meant for someone else.

_Did you mean to send this to me?_

That didn’t sound right either. Removing that message, he typed up one more before finally hitting send.

* * *

Maki didn’t check her phone when it went off while she was on her way home. For one, she didn’t want to risk getting pulled over when she just wanted to get home, but also she didn’t want to dignify Kaede with a response after she had already made her wait this long for hers. 

She had completely forgotten about the messages waiting on her phone by the time she got back to her apartment, placing it on her nightstand along with her keys, instead deciding to toss her new garments into the wash along with a load of laundry. Menial tasks around the house kept her occupied while waiting for her laundry in the dryer until she heard it ping again from the other room. A sigh escaped her lips as she hopped onto the side of her bed and opened up her phone, deciding to finally stop being petty and reply to Kaede.

_Kaede:  
_ _Hey! Did you go check out any of those lingerie stores I suggested?  
_ _I’m annoyed that you won’t let me come with you but pls send me pics when you go! I wanna see what you pick out bc I’m sure whatever it is it’ll be super cute!_

That wasn’t the reply she had expected from Kaede. It almost seemed like she hadn’t received her messages at all. She furrowed her brows and read the message underneath that one. 

_Kaito:  
_ _i think you got the wrong number, maki roll_

Kaito’s text had been even stranger than Kaede’s. She hadn’t even recalled texting him today, so she couldn’t fathom what he could be talking about, unless-

Maki unlocked her phone, only to be filled with a feeling of utter embarrassment and humiliation. 

She had accidentally sent her almost-nudes to Kaito. 

Tossing her phone to the side, Maki fell backwards onto her bed and hid her face in her hands in shame. She was already struggling to sort through her feelings for Kaito, and the last thing she wanted was for him to see her almost naked and assume that she was flirting with him. 

Finally opening up her keyboard, she typed up a message in a last ditch attempt to save face, before switching to Kaede’s contact to send a panicked text her way.

* * *

Kaito didn’t check his phone after he sent that message, instead trying to distract himself by turning on a documentary about space travel, but no matter how hard he tried to forget, the thought of those images stayed in the back of his head. He didn’t want to be having these thoughts about Maki, but based on the tent he had pitched in his pants, his body had other plans. If it really was an accident like he assumed, using them as jerk-off material was a serious breach of her trust. 

Deciding that maybe it would be best if he deleted the photos, Kaito grabbed his phone, only to be met with a response from Maki.

_Maki Roll:  
_ _I’m so sorry those were meant for Kaede._

There it was. Of course, he already knew they weren’t for him, but he felt some sort of relief in knowing that they were intended for Kaede and not some mysterious suitor. Aside from the articles of clothing, (or moreso, the lack thereof), there wasn’t anything exactly sexual about her posing, so it made sense that it was just the case of her seeking their friend’s opinion. 

_dont worry about it_

He sent the text without much thought, hoping that playing it off casually would hide just how flustered he was in that moment. WIthout really thinking, he began to type up one more message for her.

_if you still want my opinion on it, i think you look great in red_

Before he had time to overthink it, he hit send on the second message before scrolling back up and deleting her photos from their text history.

* * *

Maki’s heart was still racing while she frantically messaged Kaede. 

_Fuck. I accidentally sent the photos to Kaito._

_Kaede:  
_ _??  
_ _What photos_

_The photos I took in the changing room that I meant to send to you._

_Kaede:  
_ _Omg  
_ _No way that was an accident  
_ _You are sooo into him, it’s like you don’t even try to hide it_

Right as she was about to send back a snarky reply, a notification popped up, indicating that Kaito had finally replied to her.

_Kaito:  
_ _dont worry about it_

She closed her eyes and exhaled in an attempt to calm herself. He was right, it wasn’t a big deal. Of all the people she could have accidentally sent those pictures to, she supposed Kaito was the best option because he wasn’t the type to let something like this make things awkward between them. 

Not too soon after the first, a second notification from him appeared on her screen.

_Kaito:  
_ _if you still want my opinion on it, i think you look great in red_

Her heart stopped. Was he… _flirting_ with her? 

She stared at the message, probably for far longer than she should have, trying to figure out what exactly he meant. Was he just being friendly by offering his opinion? She _did_ ask after all, even though the question obvioudly hadn’t been aimed at him. Maybe that was just him trying to be helpful. But the phrasing implied that he was more focused on her than the lingerie.

 _You_ look great in red.

Not, “the red looks great on you,” it was, “you look great in red.”

Before she could fall deeper into that hole, Kaede messaged her again.

_Kaede:  
_ _Hey! Don’t ignore me!  
_ _You can’t just ghost me because I’m right_

Ignoring the content of her text, Maki went right back to overthinking the contents of his message.

_He just told me that it looked great on me.  
_ _Kaede what do I say._

_Kaede:  
_ _Send him another photo!_

_Do you wanna die?  
_ _That’s insane, why would I do that._

_Kaede:  
_ _Because he’s just as into you as you are into him!  
_ _Just  
_ _Ask him if he wants to see another photo, if he says yes then send him one, if he says no then no harm done  
_ _This is Kaito we’re talking about, he’s not gonna be weird about it either way_

This was a terrible idea. Was Kaede really suggesting something that could potentially ruin her friendship with Kaito forever? But against her better judgement, she switched over to his contact. 

_Do you want another photo._

_Kaito:  
_ _of you?_

_Yes._

The bubble that indicated that he was typing appeared for a moment, before disappearing again. Maki brought her hand up to her mouth, nervously biting down on her thumb nail while she waited for his reply. The bubble appeared once more before dropping off, as if he didn’t know how to best respond to her offer. Her heart sank as minutes past, and she accepted that whatever reply was coming was going to contain some form of rejection.

_Kaito:  
_ _yeah_

The message seemed so casual, not at all what she was expecting from the time it took him to respond. Did he even know what he was getting himself into? Maki rarely let people take photos of her, and even more sparse were the times she took photos of herself, let alone times where she shared those photos with anyone. Kaito was all too familiar with this fact, so surely he had put two and two together, or perhaps he really was just that oblivious?

Before she had time to read more into it, she found herself digging through the clean laundry in the dryer to grab the garments that had got her stuck in this situation in the first place. They were still warm by the time she managed to find them hidden away at the back of the dryer

After getting changed, she found herself on her knees in front of her floor length mirror, her legs spread slightly to show off the lacy red panties. Tugging her hair out of her usual pigtails, she let it fall down in waves behind her before taking a moment to admire the image she had created before her. 

Kaede was right. She felt good, and comfortable, and _sexy_. And while, of course, Kaede had originally intended for it to be an expression of self love, it was her meddling that led her to this point, on the floor, phone camera pointed at her reflection. She bit the corner of her lip, and made eye contact with the camera as she snapped the photos.

Letting herself relax, she scrolled through the pictures, trying to pick the best one but found herself dissatisfied with all of them. She opened the camera app once more, this time armed with a new idea. Reaching around to her back, she unclasped the bra, letting the straps fall down her shoulders and keeping the cups up with just her arm wrapped underneath her bust, and with a few more taps, the photos had been sent off to Kaito.

* * *

Whatever it was that Kaito was expecting her to say, it sure wasn’t that. At best he had just expected her not to reply, act like she never sent the photos in the first place and he would have played along as well, not that she would be offering him to send him more photos. He had to admit, the idea of receiving more photos like that from her was appealing; Maki was attractive, he’d always thought that about her, but recently he’d been struggling to sort through his feelings for her. They’d always walked the line between friends and something more, but this was something that would blur that line entirely.

Before he could get his hopes up too high, he needed to clarify something.

_of you?_

_Maki Roll:  
_ _Yes._

Her response made his heart flip. The first photos may have been an accident, but this time she was going to go out of her way to send them to him, because she wanted him to see them.

Kaito couldn’t remember a time where he had been this nervous, and over a simple message at that. Of course he wanted another photo, Maki was the most attractive girl he knew and he’d be lying to say he’d never thought about her that way before, but if he said yes, was that taking advantage of her? Even if she did send them of her own volition, that still wasn’t permission to use them to jerk off to. 

His thumb hovered over the send button. If he chose to say yes, their entire friendship could be thrown into question, and was he willing to cross that line with her yet? Confessing how he felt towards her was always something he intended on doing, but this wasn’t exactly the way he was expecting that to happen. But since the opportunity had decided to present itself to him, he decided that he would take it before it slipped through his fingers.

_yeah_

The few moments that came after sending his reply felt like hours in his eager anticipation before another photo popped up on his screen.

She had on the same red lingerie that he had complimented her on before, only this time she was set in front of the backdrop of her apartment and her posing seemed almost intentionally provocative. 

His breath hitched, and he could feel his erection growing as he took in the image. She looked stunning, and beautiful, and gorgeous, and- 

And she was sensual, and sexy, and the way she looked at the camera was as if she was inviting him to come and take the garments off for her

He was speechless.

He fumbled with the keyboard for a moment, trying to look for the right words without coming off as a creepy, horny loser.

_shit maki roll, you look so good  
_ _like, really good_

Before he even had the chance to say any more, a second image came through, only this time, the bra lay on the floor in front of her, her breasts completely exposed, with only the tiny strip of fabric of her panties covering her body. 

That was it. He was going to die. Maki was going to kill him with these photos. 

With his phone still in one hand, he used his other to sloppily tug down his sweatpants, revealing his star patterned boxers and the large bulge hidden beneath them. Slowly, he stroked his hardened cock through his boxers while his eyes took in every last inch of her body. Was he really about to do this? Was he really going to masturbate to pictures of his best friend?

Figuring that he was already in far too deep, he opened his camera and adjusted his position, his left hand still stroking his erection through the fabric as he sent the picture off to her. Her reply came quick, and was absolutely not what he was expecting from her.

_Maki Roll:  
I got all dressed up for you, and that’s all you have to show? _

Taking her message as a challenge, he slid off of his bed and made his way to the bathroom, shedding his shirt and pulling down his boxers, kicking them to the side and letting his cock spring free. The lighting situation wasn’t ideal, and he hadn’t cleaned the mirror since he moved in, but he wasn’t going to back out now, so with a few strokes he took a photo of his reflection. Moments after sending the photo, he thought to send her one more message.

_do you wanna come over right now?_

Maki Roll:  
 _Yes.  
_ Don’t finish without me.


End file.
